elementwarssfandomcom-20200213-history
Season Two
The second season of Element Wars ''began airing on March 30, 2012 as the serie's premiere, and ended on June 15, 2013 with the season three-part finale. This season, in contrast to the first, has given less focus on introduction of characters or concepts in favor of developing existing characters, exploring their personalities and past. However, a few new characters were added to the main cast, with slight changes in the distribution of airtime. One of the major characteristics of the season was jumping between several different stories or places, eventually putting all together for the season's finale. Additionally, it has finally revealed the main conflicts which the series revolves around, putting an end to the vagueness of the first season. Season Summary The season follows on directly from the last events of Season One, after the chemical factory explodes with Zane and Colossus still inside. A series of smaller explosions inside the factory results in a mysterious chemical coming in touch with Zane, healing him from his wounds. Zane is eventually found alive and brought to hospital, where he rapidly recovers despite his critical condition. Erika is also held in rehabilitation, and the rest of the kids try to return to normal life. Matthew is arrested and Adam and Katy are given to Rachel for custody. However, things quickly become worse again around the kids. A cunning new student from Colorado named Shontelle joins their class, their drama teacher Mrs. Filarski mysteriously disappears and her pianist is killed. They also face an old threat in the form of the Woodstock Initiative, which puts Gale and David into trouble with the FBI when they try to help them. Adam suggests they watch the cassette he found at the factory, and they learn about the Woodstock Initiative's Expedition and finally doscover the reason why they are chased by the Murlonians - they covet the amulets in order to use their power for dominating Murlonia, after killing their rightful owners, the five Ancient Warriors. Dr. Sheppard, who stole the amulets and hid them from the Woodstock Initiative so the kids will find them instead, has recorded a series of cassettes before his death to guide them through the challenges they must face in order to save both worlds. Shontelle is later revealed to be a Murlonian capable of shapeshifting, and along with Kitar and Brickman she attempts to steal the amulets. Eventually she manages to manipulate the kids and steal them, which makes Adam, Erika and Zane decide to go after her to Murlonia. Meanwhile, Diana and Jamie stay on Earth to try and protect Laurie, a girl who also had ''The Light within her, but fail. The kids eventually reunite again in Murlonia, when they reach Electra City - capital of the evil Thunder Nation, who wish to conquer the entire Murlonia and dominate the other four nations. Shontelle is revealed to be Princess Nariko, the heir to the throne of the Thunder Nation's royal family, and a target for the Rebellion movement who works in Electra City against her regime. The kids and the Rebellion, which is surprisingly led by Mrs. Filarski, work together to make an exchange of prisioners with Nariko as a distraction to retrieve the amulets and succeed, but in the cost of lives of many and Zane's amulet. They narrowly escape Nariko, and reunite with Dr. Stewart, this time offering his help in fixing the situation. Using a time machine built by the Woodstock Initiative, the kids and Stewart travel back in time to when the Expedition was launched in attempt to prevent it, but once again failed and Stewart paid with his life. Meanwhile on Earth, the parents gather to try and locate their kids, Gale and David are arrested by the FBI for betrayal and Nariko unleashes her final attack, but end up captured by the FBI as well. Characters Main Characters *Adam O'Connell *Matthew O'Connell *Gale Wattson *Max Woodstock *Diana Hoffman *Zane Hoffman *Erika Smith *David Norstein *Jamie Lloyd *Laurie Storde Recurring Characters *Theresa Hawkings *Rachel Ford-O'Connell *Katy O'Connell *Marilyn Hoffman *Mark Hoffman *Luigi *Dr. Arnold Stewart *Mrs. Filarski *Angela Lloyd *Dr. Michael Sheppard (on video and past self) *Agent Simmons *Puck *Xena *''The Rebellion'' **Brain **Blacknight **Mischief **Arrow **Kitten Antagonists *Kitar *Brickman *Princess Nariko *Queen Indra *''The Bio-Hybrids'' **Burstinatrix **Avian **Sparkman **Bubbleman Future Characters who had Cameo Appearance *Mr. McKinley (Cease and Desist; flashbacks only) *Peter Rasputin / "Colossus" (Cease and Desist and Double Trouble (Part I)) *Rogue (White Belt and Horse Trading) *Albert Wattson (Snake Eyes; flashbacks only) *Pyro (Blazing Ahead) *Reynold (Conspiracy of Silence; flashbacks only) *Clayman (Welcome to Electra City and The Rebellion) *Charles Woodstock (Meant to Be (Part II) and Meant to Be (Part III); past self) *Elizabeth Woodstock (Meant to Be (Part II) and Meant to Be (Part III); past self) Episodes External Links Category:Seasons